


Let's get lost chasing stars

by SapphicHymns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHymns/pseuds/SapphicHymns
Summary: And yet, the time they spent in the TARDIS between their adventures, was appreciated. She had grown accustomed to the ship’s murmurs and whispers. It felt that they were becoming friends, knowing each other. Except for one night, the ship didn’t want her to sleep.





	Let's get lost chasing stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmAgusSpas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/gifts).

> Inspired by "Chasing Stars" by Fleurie.

If someone asked Yaz what is one of her favourite things, it would be the rush of adrenaline. Even if, part of her wouldn't admit to it. Of course, she always wanted to stand up for those who couldn't. To fight for the ones who remained silent.

But the thrill of adventure, the burning desire to discover the universe, to see the rise and fall of powerful and mighty civilizations, escaping certain death. It called and travelled through her veins as a sweet poison, a rather addicting one at that.

And yet, the time they spent in the TARDIS between their adventures, was appreciated. She had grown accustomed to the ship’s murmurs and whispers. It felt that they were becoming friends, knowing each other. Except for one night, the ship didn’t want her to sleep. No matter how much tossing and turning Yaz did, she couldn’t fall asleep because of this constant buzzing echoing throughout her room.

“Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?”

She gets no reply.

Yaz releases a heavy sigh and gets up from bed, deciding that it would be better to wait for the TARDIS to calm down. Walking through the long hallways of the ship and passing by the empty and cold rooms, she reached the control room. No matter how many times she saw them, the towering crystals always left her in awe. They reminded her of the pilot of the ship, who was bright as a star and larger than life just like them.

“Hiya.”

Yaz turned around, looking at the direction the familiar voice came from. It was the Doctor, holding a tray with two mugs and a tin, probably filled with custard creams.

“The TARDIS told me you couldn't sleep…” the Doctor paused, giving a thoughtful but caring look at Yaz “I thought some tea might help you relax but if you don’t want to I c--”

“No, it’s fine.” Yaz smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks “I always enjoy your company.”

The Doctor grinned and moved towards Yaz “Great! Oh, now that you are here, I want to show you something! Can you hold this for me?” She passed the tray to Yaz and started messing with the controls on the console. No matter how many times Yaz saw the blonde woman navigating the centre, she was mesmerized with the Doctor’s movements. How natural it came to her. Well, until the turbulence began...

“We are here!” The Doctor ran to the entrance, opened the doors and looked at Yaz, giving her one of the warmest smiles she ever seen “You will love this!”

Yaz walked towards the entrance and the view left her breathless. It was a nebula full of radiant stars, blues and oranges merging together, complementing each other. There were absolute no words to describe it.

The Doctor sat at the edge of the entrance “This is the Lagoon Nebula, located in the Sagittarius constellation which is 4,000 light-years away from Earth.” 

Yaz placed the tray on the floor behind them and sat next to the Doctor. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the tea and biscuits, while observing the incredible and beautiful nebula.

“I never got to thank you, Doctor”

The Doctor looked at Yaz, confused “About the tea and biscuits? If so, you don’t ha--”

“No, I mean…. If it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have seen the world, the universe and I cannot thank you enough. Thank you.”

Yaz felt being pulled, arms embracing her. She was surprised at first, the Doctor never had hugged her before. The warmth, this spectacular new sensation was already addicting. Yaz knew, this was her new favourite thing. She didn’t ever want to let go, returning the hug tightly.

“Yasmin Khan, let’s get lost chasing stars.”


End file.
